


Helpless

by Rhaenys (TribalPatterns)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, I just had to, inspired by christen's instagram story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribalPatterns/pseuds/Rhaenys
Summary: I was tired of this drought, so I decided to write a Preath fanfic and badabing-badaboom whaddya know, Christen Annemarie Press posted a video of herself rawking out to a song from Hamilton, which drove me to write this. Also I love Hamilton so I put a shit ton of references in here because I'm sneaky that way :)orTobin is, in all senses of the word, helpless when it comes to Christen Press.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> This oughta keep y'all holding on for a little bit more.

** 12:00 PM.  **

“When’s the show again?”

“Two hours from now so you better get ready. You know how hard it is for you to be on time.”

Tobin sighed from where she slouched on the couch. “Uhm, no? I know how to be punctual.”

“Once and that was to a new kids interview,” Christen brought up the time when Tobin wasn’t actually late. And that, for Tobin, was something she would never forget. Other than meeting Christen, of course.

Tobin picked herself up and sat up straight on the couch. “Okay, you got me there.” She started to plan her outfit in her head so that she’d save more time. Until she realized that she doesn’t know what to wear. “Chris-“

This time it was Christen’s turn to sigh. “Let me guess, you don’t know what to wear?” she asked as she sauntered to where Tobin was sitting, and plopped down in her lap.

Tobin placed a kiss on Christen’s temple. “You know me so well,” she smiled at her, teeth as blinding as always and the corners of her eyes crinkled in the way Christen has always loved.

Christen just shook her head. “Nope, you’re just too predictable,” she said. “You’re just so… Tobin."

“Alright, alright, _that would be enough._ ” Tobin saw the horror in Christen’s eyes as she hashed out a ghastly Hamilton reference. She thought, that two can play at that game.

Christen sat up on Tobin’s lap, making sure to grind a little bit on Tobin’s lap for good measure, and returned a mischievous look into her favorite honey brown eyes. “You’re gonna have to try harder, babe. It’s not like that joke _blew us all away._ ”

Tobin’s eyebrows quirked up in surprise. She quickly regained her bearings and thought of another pun, though. She inched closer to Christen’s ear and placed a tiny kiss just below it for added effect. “But can you say no to this?” she challenged as she wrapped her left arm around Christen’s waist and pulled her closer in to herself.

Christen arched her back, rubbing her ass ever so slightly on Tobin’s lap. “Ready to _take a break yet_ , Tobin?”

_Fuck._ Christen was giving it back to her and she doesn’t know whether to give in or to go on.

While Tobin was having a crisis, Christen just grinded against her girlfriend like it was no big deal. The noises that came out of Tobin’s lips spurred her on.

It was a while before Tobin spoke up. “How did we go from making Hamilton puns to this?” she groaned. She ran her free hand through her hair to show her frustration.

Christen stopped any and all motions, and threw Tobin a smirk from behind her shoulder. “Hey, you started it.” And making sure she wanted Tobin to suffer for what she did, she wove out of Tobin’s grip and stood up. This left her girlfriend to sit there high and dry as ever.

It definitely worked, otherwise Christen wouldn’t be _satisfied_ with the wide-eyed, jaw hanging look that was Tobin’s face. “Babe, get back here!” Tobin shot her hand out and immediately grabbed Christen’s. She tugged it and caused Christen to fall back into the position she tried her best to get away from. “Can we just sit here and jam out to ‘Wait For It’?”

Christen laughed at the suggestion. “Sure, why not?” she answered sarcastically. “We certainly won’t be late, considering that we only have an hour and a half left to get ready.” Tobin, however, wasn’t able to pick up on her sarcasm and immediately unlocked Christen's phone to put the song on. Christen shook her head at the toddler within her girlfriend. “Absolutely unbelievable.”

But it’s not like she was able to contain herself when she heard this particular song play. It was a good song to get down to, despite the fact that it’s a song about one of America’s founding fathers.

Christen swayed back and forth to the beat, and every time the beat dropped, she would do so more fiercely. The dance going on in front of her was so cute, Tobin couldn’t resist opening Christen’s Instagram and swiping right to open the camera to post on her story.

__

**_Hamilton doesn’t hesitate_**

**_He exhibits no restraint_**

**_He takes and he takes and he takes_**

**_And he keeps winning anyway_**

**_He changes the game_**

**_He plays and he raises the stakes…_**

Everything about this, the light flooding from Christen’s apartment windows, the way the LCD from Tobin’s phone captures forms shadows that contours Christen’s face further, and the sheer cuteness that was Christen Annemarie Press, made Tobin want her back to never heal so that she can stay with Christen like this whenever she wanted.

She captured on camera everything that she wanted to immortalize. The way Christen would stray her gaze from the lyrics Tobin’s phone so that she could smile at her filled Tobin’s heart with so much love, she could almost burst.

__

**_And if there’s a reason he seems to thrive_**

**_When so few survive, then goddamnit—_**

**_I’m willing to wait for it! (Wait for it!)_**

**_I’m willing to wait for it!_**

**_Life doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints,_**

**_It takes and it takes and it takes…_**

Christen was finally able to stop singing along after twelve replays of the song. Not that Tobin minded. She was _helpless._


End file.
